The present invention relates to a safety device against apparatus spoliation, particularly car radios, which device may be coupled to an automobile panel, preferably its front panel, so that because it is concealed it does not constitute an attraction for possible thefts from the vehicle.
Unfortunately, radio apparatus are frequently stolen from vehicle. This problem is exacerbated by the fact that the apparatus is within the delinquent's sight. A common solution consists of installing removable car radios which the user carries around with him. Although it is true that this solution solves the above mentioned problem, it is no less true that the continuous carrying around of the car radio is extremely troublesome; Furthermore, it is undeniable that the said removable assemblies may cause a deterioration of the apparatus and the apparatus may even, in case of sudden brakings of the car, be ejected, consequently posing a risk of deterioration of the apparatus as well as possible physical injuries to the automobile passengers, particularly to those travelling in the back seats of the vehicle.